


Stay for Once

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Can Be Read As Romantic, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Other, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Roman goes on a long adventure and Virgil gets worried.





	Stay for Once

Virgil sat, his back pressed agaist his room door. Roman had been on an adventure for weeks and at this point Virgil didn't think he was gonna come back. Virgil felt a gear run down his cheek, he hastily wiped away the tear. Virgil took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Virgil?" Roman's voice called though the door.

Virgil got up, tears starting to form in his eyes once again, he opened the door. Roman looked into Virgil's eyes feeling guilty for the long adventure.

"I'm sorry." Roman whispered, walking into Virgil's room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Virgil threw his arms around Roman and started to cry into his shirt. Virgil eventually stopped crying and pulled his head away from Roman's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Virgil stated.

"It's not your fault but mine." Roman replied.

Virgil stayed silent not knowing what to say because Roman hardly admited he made a mistake.

"I went on an adventure not thinking about how it was not my honor as a knight on the like but your heart on the line and I really messed up this time." Roman replied glancing away from Virgil's face not able to face the pain he saw in Virgil's eyes.

"No," Virgil replied, still gripping onto Roman, "just please stay for once."

Roman walked the two over to Virgil's bed where they fell alseep tangled in each others arms.


End file.
